lifetimemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Perfect Marriage
Images Perfect Marriage39.jpg|Jamie Luner...Marianne Danforth / Annie Grayson Perfect Marriage36.jpg|Jamie Luner...Marianne Danforth / Annie Grayson Perfect Marriage38.jpg|Jamie Luner...Marianne Danforth / Annie Grayson Perfect Marriage35.jpg|William R. Moses...Richard Danforth & Jamie Luner...Marianne Danforth / Annie Grayson Perfect Marriage34.jpg|Lawrence Dane...Donald Danforth & Jamie Luner...Marianne Danforth / Annie Grayson Perfect Marriage32.jpg|Jamie Luner...Marianne Danforth / Annie Grayson Perfect Marriage26.jpg|Jamie Luner...Marianne Danforth / Annie Grayson Perfect Marriage24.jpg|Jamie Luner...Marianne Danforth / Annie Grayson Perfect Marriage16.jpg|Jamie Luner...Marianne Danforth / Annie Grayson & William R. Moses...Richard Danforth Perfect Marriage13.jpg|Jamie Luner...Marianne Danforth / Annie Grayson & William R. Moses...Richard Danforth Perfect Marriage9.jpg|William R. Moses...Richard Danforth & Jamie Luner...Marianne Danforth / Annie Grayson Perfect Marriage8.jpg|James Wilder...Brent Richter & Jamie Luner...Marianne Danforth / Annie Grayson Perfect Marriage.jpg|Jamie Luner...Marianne Danforth / Annie Grayson Perfect Marriage7.jpg|James Wilder...Brent Richter & Jamie Luner...Marianne Danforth / Annie Grayson Perfect Marriage11.jpeg|Jamie Luner...Marianne Danforth / Annie Grayson Perfect Marriage31.jpg|Jamie Luner...Marianne Danforth / Annie Grayson & James Wilder...Brent Richter Perfect Marriage20.jpg|William R. Moses...Richard Danforth Perfect Marriage2.jpg|William R. Moses...Richard Danforth Perfect Marriage21.jpg|William R. Moses...Richard Danforth Perfect Marriage40.jpg|James Wilder...Brent Richter Perfect Marriage37.jpg|James Wilder...Brent Richter Perfect Marriage22.jpg|James Wilder...Brent Richter Perfect Marriage5.jpg|James Wilder...Brent Richter Perfect Marriage33.jpg|Lawrence Dane...Donald Danforth Perfect Marriage27.jpg|Lisa Langlois...Carrie Hollings Perfect Marriage23.jpg|Lisa Langlois...Carrie Hollings Perfect Marriage25.jpg|Lisa Langlois...Carrie Hollings Perfect Marriage29.jpg|Sophie Gendron...Tia Montgomery Perfect Marriage28.jpg|Sophie Gendron...Tia Montgomery & Lisa Langlois...Carrie Hollings Perfect Marriage3.jpg|Sophie Gendron...Tia Montgomery Perfect Marriage14.jpg|Sophie Gendron...Tia Montgomery Perfect Marriage19.jpg|Sophie Gendron...Tia Montgomery Perfect Marriage1.jpg|Sophie Gendron...Tia Montgomery & William R. Moses...Richard Danforth Perfect Marriage17.jpg|Sabine Karsenti...Kendra Perfect Marriage15.jpg|Sabine Karsenti...Kendra Perfect Marriage6.jpg|Sabine Karsenti...Kendra Perfect Marriage18.jpg|Brett Watson...Jeremy Hollings Perfect Marriage10.jpg|Allison Graham...Jennifer Tames Perfect Marriage4.jpg|Allison Graham...Jennifer Tames Perfect Marriage12.jpg|Jamie Luner...Marianne Danforth / Annie Grayson Synopsis Jamie Luner stars as Marianne Danforth in A Perfect Marriage. Marianne has it all. She's married to Richard Danforth, (played by William R. Moses a wonderful, sweet and rich business man. Her life has never been better. But what everyone around her doesn't know is, she's hiding a terrible secret. Years ago, her name was Annie, and she was married to a vile drunkard, Martin Grayson (James O'Regan). His drinking and neglect sent her into the arms of another man, Brent Richter (James Wilder). Little did she know, Brent wasn't the savior she hoped for. He's a con man, and was after more from Marianne than just her body. His whisperings, and seduction of Marianne continued, by suggesting the only way they could be together, is if her husband was dead. He assured her he had an ironclad way to kill her husband, and make it look like a heart attack. He will get her a drug, she will inject it while her husband is passed out drunk, he will die, and they will live happily ever after on the insurance money. She reluctantly agrees, and the plan goes off without a hitch. But a few months after her husband's death, she finds Martin in bed with another woman. It's then she finds out, not only is he a cheater, but he has swindled her out of most of the insurance money. She leaves Brent, vowing never to see him again. Annie Grayson decides to change her life and start over. She changes her name to Marianne, and leaves her sordid past behind her, or so she thinks. She eventually marries Richard Danforth, a rich industrialist, and becomes a society wife. The couple seems very happy, and even start talking about having children. But Marianne's happiness is not to last, as Annie's past is about to catch up with her. Just when she thinks her life is almost perfect, she receives a nasty surprise. During a charity gala Marianne is hosting, an uninvited guest arrives. It's Martin, and he has blackmail on his mind. He wants Marianne to kill her father-in-law, Donald Danforth (Lawrence Dane), so her husband Richard will inherit the company. Then, they will kill Richard, and Marianne will have millions. Will Marianne go through with his plan, and this much bloodshed? How many people will die along the way? Trivia At the beginning of the movie, Marianne Danforth (played by Jamie Luner throws a charity gala. Her father in law, Donald Danforth (played by Lawrence Dane), says he wants a photo taken with Christine Conradt. Christine Conradt is one of the screenplay writers for this movie, and for many others, such as, Bride He Bought Online, Missing at 17, and many others. Videos Links [https://femalevillains.fandom.com/wiki/Marianne_Danforth_(The_Perfect_Marriage) Female Villains Marianne Danforth Page] [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0782149/ The Perfect Marriage IMDB Page] [https://www.imdb.com/list/ls045195086/ Best Lifetime Guilty Pleasures] Category:2006 Movies Category:Thriller Category:Alias Category:Actresses in Multiple Roles Category:Actors in Multiple Roles